This is Love
by NeonDomino
Summary: WolfStar. MuggleAU! As their eyes met across the coffee shop, James knew he was in love. Lily didn't seem to agree and walked out, dragging her best friend Sirius Black with her. On the way, Sirius managed to get a glimpse of the man sitting with James and knows he has to meet him again. SB/RL, JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

**My submission to the Sherlock Challenge - to write a MuggleAU!**

**Thank you to my Beta Michy Drarry Shipper who's been great going through my chapters, correcting mistakes and making sure the chapter flows well. :)**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Sirius Black remembered the first time he saw Remus Lupin.

It was in a quiet little coffee shop. Sirius had missed out on his morning coffee and dragged his friend and co-worker, Lily Evans, in with him at lunch. Lily of course, had insisted on having a seat and after a huff and a strop, he had finally given in. He had wanted to take his coffee with him, rather than sit around. He felt it was a waste of time.

He realised later that it was the best decision he ever made, allowing Lily to have her own way, as ten minutes later two men walked in.

Sirius saw the man in the suit first, as Sirius was sitting facing the door. He looked him over, but saw nothing overly special. The guy was good-looking, but wasn't Sirius' type. The man was of average height, he had dark messy hair, glasses hiding some nice hazel eyes and a wide grin on his face as he looked around. Just another pretty boy who cared too much about his own appearance.

Sirius found his gaze shift to the second man, who had followed glasses into the place, but the other man had already turned towards the counter.

He looked at the back of the second man and liked what he saw. Dark blonde, shaggy hair, casual clothes - jeans, converse and a sweater – he preferred that to suits. He couldn't see the man's face. He was tall and lanky, but seemed to lack confidence in the way he held himself. Sirius' gaze travelled down to a very nice arse. Sirius was impressed so far, but he wanted the man, who seemed to be eyeing up the chocolate cake behind the counter, to turn around.

Sirius looked back at Lily when she called his name... but his gaze slowly drifted back to this man, hoping for a glimpse of his face. He was disappointed, as the man didn't turn around once. He did notice him ordering a slice of chocolate cake though. Sirius grinned, wishing he could watch the man eating it, maybe lick any chocolate that got caught on his lips off...

Lily called his name again and he turned back to her, his daydream gone. When he looked back at the counter again, the men had already moved to find a table. Sirius knew they were somewhere behind him, as he couldn't see them and if they had left Sirius would have seen that too.

He frowned; he had missed his chance. The guy would have turned around to find a table, he could have gotten a look. Maybe if he waited a few minutes and walked to the bathroom, he could get a look either on the way there, or the way back. He smiled at his decision.

Lily snapped her fingers in his face, and he jumped. She grinned at him. "You with me now?" She asked and he nodded his head, trying to pay attention.

"So like I was saying, the book shop is ready to open tomorrow. Do you think we'll manage with just us, or do you think we could do with another member of staff?"

Sirius thought about it. "We don't open for another couple of weeks, so let's give it a month before hiring someone. We want to work out the busiest times, get everything in order and get a feel for the place ourselves first, so when someone new comes in, we'll know what we're showing them, rather than have three people being completely lost."

Lily nodded. "You're right for once. What time do we have to be at the printers to collect the flyers?"

"I'm always right," he told her, with a frown. He pulled out his phone to check the time. "We still have about half an hour. Got some business cards ordered too."

He started telling her about the design he picked for the cards. She knew he would pick something she would love. He was very good like that. She nodded as she listened and her gaze moved behind Sirius' head.

A man with messy black hair was grinning at her.

"I think we're done here," she said, downing her drink and grabbing Sirius' arm.

As she pulled him to the exit, she whispered, looking back, "Some man was staring at me, you know it pisses me off."

Sirius followed her gaze and saw her staring at the man with dark hair. As though he knew Sirius was looking, the other man turned around and the last thing Sirius saw was a pair of amber eyes, a scarred face and an apologetic smile as the door closed behind them.

He stalked ahead of Lily who rushed to catch up.

"They probably thought we were a couple," he grouched.

Lily frowned. "What?"

"The one with his back to us... I didn't get a proper look. The way you dragged me out of there, he probably thought you were my girlfriend or something!" Sirius complained.

Lily laughed.

"It's not funny. I saw his face for like a second and I liked what I saw and you've just dragged me out of there. It'd look sad going back in there now."

Lily sighed. "Sorry Sirius, why don't we come back in tomorrow, and keep an eye out for him?"

Sirius nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. He led the way to the printers in silence, disappointed that he had missed his chance.

**~oOo~**

"Chocolate cake or not?" Remus mumbled, staring through the counter at the mouth-watering cake.

"Why do you ask, Moony? We both know that your question only has one real answer – and that's yes. I'm sure you've never resisted it."

Remus shrugged. "I can resist you know," he said, still staring at the cake.

"Fine, resist it, go a day without having chocolate I dare you."

Remus nodded, trying to look away from the cake.

"In fact, do it today. No chocolate all day."

Remus turned to look at his brother. "Can't. I already had some chocolate this morning."

James snorted as they moved forward and placed their orders. A coffee for him and a hot chocolate, with a flake, and a piece of cake for Remus.

"How are you not fat?"

"It's all the sex I'm having," came Remus' reply.

"Which is none," James laughed.

Remus joined in. "Well, it's in anticipation for the next lot then."

James looked around and grinned. Remus followed his gaze and spotted a couple sitting at a table. The women had a notebook in her hand and was reading through it. The man was sitting quietly. He watched James walk over to a table where he was facing the women and sit down.

He took the seat facing James. "She's sitting with a bloke, probably not single."

"But I think I love her," came the reply.

'Oh dear God,' Remus thought to himself.

"I'm sure you do, but I'm sure she doesn't love you in return. She probably loves the bloke sitting with her. They looked pretty cosy after all."

"I can make her love me!" James sounded confident and Remus shook his head.

"Sometimes you scare me James," he told the other man.

"She looks like an angel," he whispered, as though she would hear him.

Remus' hands moved to his face. He wasn't sure whether to be frustrated that James was obsessing over this women or not. James was always quite over the top... but on the other hand, he wanted to laugh.

"She could be a princess," James sighed, a dreamy look on his face.

Remus held back a snort.

"We'd have beautiful children," James decided and that's all it took for Remus to laugh.

He watched James wink at the women and heard chairs scraping.

"She's going, she's leaving. What should I do?" James panicked.

"Do not follow them. I mean it, James," Remus hissed, finally turning to see the women who had his brother losing his mind.

He saw a flash of red hair disappear out of the door and his eyes met with a pair of silver ones before the door closed.

James was getting out of his seat and Remus pulled him back down.

"Do not make a fool of yourself, we'll come back here another day at the same time, and if she's here you can look at her, but you can't creep her out by staring at her, or talk about her being a princess or an angel or about future children... In fact I suggest you don't speak to her at all."

James folded his arms and pouted. "Don't treat me like a child, I'm only a couple of years younger than you."

"Only a couple? Sometimes it feels like a lot more."

James let out an annoyed sound and stared at the door, willing the redhead to come back in, but it stayed closed.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I own nothing.**

**Thanks as always to my brilliant beta - Michy Drarry Shipper :)**

**Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or has favourited this story. I'm glad you're all liking the first chapter and hopefully you like this one too.**

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly.

For those two weeks, James looked into the café every day as he passed by, sometimes sitting inside. He had high hopes of seeing the redhead again, but he didn't have any luck at all. He would get Remus to meet him there, but he didn't have any luck either. Remus didn't really know what she looked like, but would point out every redhead just to be safe. James knew he wouldn't give up. He believed in love at first sight, and knew that that's what had happened for him when he had looked at her.

James needed to find her again so he could convince the girl to go out with him, maybe marry him and have babies. He liked the thought of that, but as Remus reminded him – he couldn't plan his wedding and future children with a girl if he didn't even know her name.

**oOo**

Lily spent the two weeks doing all the office work for the business, writing up the stock count of books and entering it into the computer and putting the books into order, ready to stock onto the shelves. She and Sirius had agreed that she would do the office side of things, whilst he decorated and got the shop itself ready.

Each day, she would go and get lunch for both her and Sirius, before returning to the shop. On her walk back, she would look into the café for the man who had watched her. Sirius was interested in his friend, and Lily didn't see what the friend looked like, so she kept her eye out for the one that she had seen, hoping to find Sirius' mystery man.

**oOo**

Sirius spent the first week decorating the shop, painting each wall a light caramel brown, and leaving the main wall to be a forest green. He took care, painting slowly to make sure the walls looked their best, and then measured the walls for where the bookcases would reach.

The second week was spent carefully writing various quotes across the walls – over the tops of the bookcases, kids' quotes in the kids' corner, and behind the till on the wall.

The flooring was next to go down. After a lot of discussion, Sirius' suggestion of wooden flooring and rugs won through. He had argued that it would make the place look more like a living room, as there were sofas and bean bags dotted around; his theory was that people would feel more comfortable, stay longer and buy more.

Lily had already won with the wall colour, Sirius having wanted red instead of green, but Lily said that green seemed more appropriate for a bookshop. He got his wooden flooring so neither could complain too much, and once the painting had been finished, and the flooring was in place, it had turned out better than expected.

Once Sirius had done the walls, he got started on moving the bookcases, putting down the rugs, arranging the seating and sorting out the display tables, amongst other tasks.

Finally, two weeks after starting, he had gotten everything in place, except for the counter itself. His top had been thrown to the side hours before, and he was making the most of the breeze coming through the open door, when he heard someone address him. "Excuse me, mate." He looked up to see who had spoken.

**oOo**

Those two weeks were strange for Remus. The first day that he walked past an old shop with James, one that had been closed down for years, only to find the shutters open, he had stopped and looked through the window. The glass was dirty and it wasn't easy to see in, but he saw the door open. He peeked in and the sight in front of him made him freeze.

He saw the back of a man, and his gaze took all of the man in. The black hair tied at the nape of his neck, the muscular arms as the man painted the walls, the tribal tattoo spreading down his arm, and across the back of one of his shoulders. Remus moved quickly away.

He had not expected the sight of the man without a shirt, his skin specked with paint, muscles, tattoos... Remus was glad he didn't start drooling. He wiped his mouth to be sure.

He would go as far as betting the man had piercings.

He rushed off, heading home, before he got caught staring. It was very unlike him to stare at men that way. He didn't know what had come over him.

Each day for those two weeks, Remus would find himself meeting James, and slowly walking past the shop, once on their way to lunch and once on the way back. Each time he passed, he would look in, trying to get a glimpse of the dark-haired man, but not once getting a proper look at the man's face.

Finally, James called him out on it. "Window shopping, Moony?" He said. Remus ignored him and kept watching the man in the shop.

Remus watched the man move the counter into place, and he was topless again, Remus could see his chest this time and his muscles flexing as he worked. His strong jaw, high cheekbones and soft looking lips...

James nudged his brother, and Remus tore his gaze away from the man and started walking again, his mind filled with the man he had watched for the last two weeks.

"Friend of yours?" James asked, trying to hold back the laughter as Remus blushed.

"No, I was just interested by the thought of a local bookshop."

"Yeah, yeah, you want me to go in and talk to him for you?" James went to turn back before Remus grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare," he hissed.

James smirked. "Do half-naked men make you uncomfortable Remus? I'm sure that would make being gay quite difficult for you, wouldn't it?"

Remus snorted. "I've seen naked men before, but none looked like him, he looks so..."

James quickly put his hands over his ears. "LA LA LA LA LA," he said loudly, moving his hands when Remus glared at him.

"You are so childish; you made the comment about half-naked men first," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but you started the sentence with the fact that you've seen naked men... I was concerned about how that sentence would end. I'm too innocent to be hearing such words."

Remus sighed. "I wouldn't give you details of my love life James, don't worry."

"Okay, we've talked about him long enough, now how are we going to find my princess?"

Remus shook his head. "Still no idea, like I said before, she might not even be from around here."

"I'll find her," he said. He sounded so sure of himself that Remus had to roll his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Moony. You think I'm bad, but you've walked past here twice a day for two weeks. We both know you don't visit me at work every day usually, so there's only one other reason why..."

Remus smiled. "Fine, you got me. But I don't even know if he's straight or gay. I don't want to make a fool of myself."

James turned back, grabbing his arm and dragged him back. "I won't say anything, I promise," James said.

Remus allowed himself to be dragged, wanting to see the man again.

James walked through the door, but lingered in the doorway. Remus went to stand next to him.

"Excuse me mate," he said loudly, and the dark-haired man looked at them. His eyes met James' and lit up with recognition, his gaze shifted to Remus', and a grin appeared on his face.

As Remus looked into the man's eyes, he finally understood James' comments about love at first sight. He was slightly angry at himself for being so shallow. He could so easily fall in love with a man who he had never spoken to, or even spent time with. His attraction was based on looks, but he couldn't fight how he was feeling.

The ear piercing and lip piercing didn't help matters, they just added to his appeal.

"Just wondering when this place opens?" James asked.

Sirius went over to the list on the wall again and scanned it. James nudged Remus hard, trying to get him to stop staring. Remus shook himself out of it and Sirius turned back around to face them.

"We're opening Monday at 9am. I think everything is ready, except putting the books on shelves," he replied, smiling at the men, but his eyes lingering on Remus. Remus gave a shy smile back.

"Thanks, we might stop in and take a look around," James said, a smile on his face.

Sirius nodded. "I look forward to it," he said softly, his eyes still fixed on Remus. Sirius opened his mouth to speak again but looked unsure what to say. He had planned on somehow getting the guy's number if he ever bumped into him again, but couldn't think of a way to ask the shy man in front of him.

As James turned to walk away, Remus felt like he was unable to leave just yet; after all, when would he be brave enough to talk to this man again? He asked the first thing he could think of that was sensible. "Are you looking to hire any new staff?"

"Actually, we've been looking but not had any luck yet... Are you looking for work? You can bring a CV in if you'd like?" Sirius said.

Remus smiled at Sirius. "Thanks, I will," he said.

"Do you know anything about books?"

Remus nodded. Before he could speak, James jumped in. "Are you kidding? I used to try to drag him out to play football, but all he wanted to do was sit there surrounded by his books all the damn time, reading and studying instead of playing sports and watching TV."

"Hey, I like sports and TV too, but I love to read."

Sirius gave him a smile. "That's good, we want someone who'd enjoy working around books. How about an interview Monday lunchtime, around twelve-thirty?"

Remus grinned. "Sounds good," he said. He offered his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin."

Sirius stepped closer, wiping his hands on his jeans, before shaking Remus' hand. "Sirius Black."

Sirius could swear that there was some strange electricity sparking between their hands as they shook. He grinned at Remus, unsure what to say to him.

James stuck his hand out, "I'm James Potter, Remus' half-brother." Sirius reluctantly let go of Remus' hand to shake James'.

"Don't worry about wearing a suit or anything, it's casual here, just bring your CV with you and be prepared to start working straight away if Lily likes you," Sirius told him, letting his gaze slowly move up and down Remus' body and back up to his face.

Remus blushed, quickly said goodbye and rushed out.

"Quite shy, isn't he?" Sirius said with a smirk to James, who was grinning in the direction his brother had rushed off in. "Tell me James, is he single?"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you liked/didn't like.**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I own nothing.**

**Thanks to my Beta - Michy Drarry Shipper, for helping me on this story.**

**Also thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited me or this story, or has reviewed.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sirius stepped closer, wiping his hands on his jeans, before shaking Remus' hand. "Sirius Black."_

_Sirius could swear that there was some strange electricity sparking between their hands as they shook. He grinned at Remus, unsure what to say to him._

_James stuck his hand out, "I'm James Potter, Remus' half-brother." Sirius reluctantly let go of Remus' hand to shake James'._

_"Don't worry about wearing a suit or anything, it's casual here, just bring your CV with you and be prepared to start working straight away if Lily likes you," Sirius told him, letting his gaze slowly move up and down Remus' body and back up to his face._

_Remus blushed, quickly said goodbye and rushed out._

_"Quite shy, isn't he?" Sirius said with a smirk to James, who was grinning in the direction his brother had rushed off in. "Tell me James, is he single?"_

* * *

"Tell me James, is he single?" Sirius asked, his eyes following Remus as he walked past the shop front, and out of sight.

James grinned at the other man.

"Yeah he is," he replied, turning to leave. As he reached the door, he hesitated and looked back, the grin dropping slightly. "Are you going to ask him out?"

Sirius smiled. "Well, I was hoping to. Is that okay?"

James slowly nodded. "It's not down to me to get involved, I mean you seem nice enough, but my brother is..."

"Is this where you tell me what a good guy your brother is?" Sirius interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"For a start," James replied, looking at Sirius and trying to get a read on him.

"And threaten my life if I hurt him?" Sirius added, with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, actually you've got it right," James said firmly.

There was a minute's silence, and Sirius was the one to break it.

"I get it, you know, I say the same thing to anyone who wants to date Lily."

"Is Lily your sister?" James asked curiously.

"No, but she's more like family to me then my own brother," Sirius said, a sad smile on his face. "She's my little sister in everything but blood."

"So you know how it is to feel protective? Is that why you asked if it was okay to ask my brother out?"

Sirius nodded. "I've said the same thing to guys that have shown interest in Lily in the past, so I don't blame you. You have to look out for the people you care about, right? Also, it's a bit stupid of us to get ahead of ourselves; Remus might not even be interested in me."

James smirked at him. Surely, Sirius wasn't that clueless?

"Well, I have a good feeling about you, I just want to be sure about it," James replied.

"You know what? I have a good feeling about you too. I'll just let you know my sister – she deserves to be treated like a princess. You treat her as anything less, then we'll have a problem."

James frowned. "No offence mate, but there's this girl, I saw her at the coffee shop and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I'm living in hope to meet her again, I'm sure Lily is great and all, but I only want Coffee Shop Girl."

Sirius grinned, realising that James still didn't recognise him. He was in for some fun on Monday, when James realised that Lily and Coffee Shop Girl were one and the same.

"Okay, let's do it this way. I'm sure Lily will give Remus the job. Unless you have plans, we could all go for a drink after work to celebrate – we can all get to know each other? You can see that I'm genuine, and I can spend time getting to know your brother?"

James looked surprised. "You know, you're the first guy who's been interested in my brother that's offered to go for a drink with me. You're on."

Sirius stepped towards him. "I'm sure Remus won't be happy standing around outside, waiting for you, so I'll see you Monday after work?" Sirius held out his hand.

James nodded, and reached out to shake it again. "Yeah, good luck on Monday."

Sirius watched James leave and smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for the day to finish and the weekend to pass, so he could see Remus again.

Plus, he knew he'd get along with James, he had a good feeling about him. He just had to talk Lily around.

**...oOo...**

That evening, after dinner, Lily sat Sirius down on the sofa.

"I don't think you've ever smiled like that, Sirius, are you going to tell me what's happened."

"Lily, you remember that guy I saw in the coffee shop, how I've said since that day that I regret not going back in, and when I looked into his eyes for a second, I felt something?"

Lily nodded, eager to hear more.

"And how I've seen him pass a few times and I've run out to catch him, but he always disappears so I never find him?" Sirius continued.

Lily nodded again.

"Well, I saw him again today. He and his brother were passing, and they stopped in!"

Lily's eyes widened. "Tell me you asked him out?"

Sirius looked a bit embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I froze up, didn't know what to say. He asked if there were any jobs going and, well, you'll be interviewing him Monday lunchtime."

Lily nodded. "You should have called me down, I would have done the interview there and then, easier than on our opening day, but I guess that can't be changed now..."

Sirius threw himself backwards on the sofa. "I really like him, there's just something about him, I mean something that tells me that he's really nice, honestly nice, not fake or anything. He's quite shy, too."

"What's his name?" Lily asked.

"Remus Lupin. Yeah, so like I was saying, really shy, really good-looking, he has a scar down his face, which was really sexy, I just wanted to run my fingers over it..." Sirius took on a dreamy tone and Lily snapped her fingers in his face.

"Focus!" She demanded, trying to hide a smirk.

"Right, so his eyes, I looked into them and I felt that connection again, and when we shook hands, it felt like shocks were shooting through my body, my heart was going really fast, and I didn't want to let go... I think I'm in love," Sirius said, as he sat up, and looked quite serious.

Lily's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah, is that weird? I mean I've met him a total of one time, saw him once in the coffee shop, and saw him walk past the shop three times, and somehow I find myself mad about him... in love with him, even."

Lily moved around and leaned against Sirius, and he threw an arm over her shoulder.

"I mean, do you believe in love at first sight? Or fate? Or destiny, or..." Sirius started.

"Soulmates?" Lily said after Sirius paused.

"Yes, exactly. We're soulmates. Now I need to work out what to do. How do I act around him?"

"Sirius, there's nothing wrong with how you act. Just be yourself, and if he doesn't like you then it's his loss."

"But..."

"No buts, we talked about this all. You promised if you met someone you wouldn't try to be a new person to fit in with what they wanted, you promised to be yourself – your real self."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, but if I do something or say something stupid, I'm relying on your help."

"You always get my help, I want to see you happy."

"I'm happy now, I've got you, we've got the shop..."

"But that's not all there is Sirius, after what happened with..."

"Don't say his name," Sirius hissed.

Lily paused. "I'm just saying that you deserve love, Sirius. I want to see you happy."

"I can tell Remus is different, I want this with him." Sirius confessed. "I don't think I've ever had feelings even close to this before. What if he rejects me?"

"He won't reject you. He's going to fall in love with you, he'll accept everything you've been through, he'll make you extremely happy, and you'll live happily ever after. It's what you deserve," Lily whispered.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Sirius whispered back.

**...oOo...**

Monday rolled around and Remus was really nervous. James had insisted that he not wear a suit, so he dressed in his smartest Jeans, a pair of black converse and a plain shirt, with a thick sweater over it. The walk wasn't too long, but Remus left a bit early so he could walk around the shops, rather than sitting at home. James had laughed at him before he left for work that morning, saying that he was worrying over nothing – the day Remus Lupin didn't get hired in a bookshop was the day James would shave all the hair off his head.

Remus realised James was very confident and although he would have liked to see James bald, he was more determined that he work with Sirius Black at Black Star Books.

The thought of seeing Sirius again made him feel light-headed. All weekend his thoughts had been occupied by the other man, by the look on his face as their eyes met, on how hypnotizing Sirius' eyes were, how soft his hair looked, and the heat of his skin when they shook hands – the electricity that flowed through was like nothing he had felt before.

He didn't feel so shallow, there was much more to this then how Sirius looked. He felt it the moment he met Sirius' eyes at the bookshop, and had the feeling he had seen those eyes before, somewhere.

Remus glanced at the clock, seeing it was lunchtime. With one last glance in the mirror, he grabbed his keys and wallet and left his and James' flat.

It was only a 10 minute walk, so Remus walked slowly towards the High Street, where the bookshop had opened. He walked past a group of giggling girls, just outside the bookshop and went inside.

Remus looked around, noticing the shop had quite a few customers, and looked really good. He spotted a girl behind the counter, and wondered if she was Lily. He stepped forward to ask, as she looked up.

"If you need any help, let me know," Lily said, and Remus looked at her for a second, thinking there was something familiar about her.

"Yes, I'm Remus Lupin, I'm here for an interview," he said mildly. "Are you Lily?"

She looked him up and down. "Oh yes, Sirius mentioned _you_," she said, with a knowing grin.

The look on her face worried him slightly, as did the tone of her voice and the look in her eye. He contemplated briefly turning and running from the shop for a moment before taking a deep breath and staying where he was. He stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Do you want to look around for a few minutes, and when Sirius gets back, we'll start the interview? He's been out on the street, convincing people to come in, and I must say he's doing a pretty good job of it," Lily said, gesturing to the bookshop full of girls. "But he'll be back any minute now."

Remus nodded, and smiled at the girl, before walking around the bookcases.

**...oOo...**

Lily smiled at his retreating back. Sirius had good taste and she wanted him to finally be happy. Hopefully, Remus was good enough, because Sirius was convinced that they shared a connection, and that he was in love, and Sirius wasn't one to fall for just anyone.

Remus seemed quite pleasant on first impressions, and hopefully he stayed like that. Lily could see what Sirius meant when he said Remus seemed like a genuine person; she got the exact same impression.

She watched Remus look around, reading the quotes on the wall, and looking extremely comfortable in the bookshop, and hoped that he had even the tiniest bit of book knowledge so she could be confident in hiring him.

She heard the door open, and looked over with a smile, ready to greet more customers, and her smile widened when she saw Sirius Black come in.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I own nothing**

**Thanks as always to Michy Drarry Shipper, for being a brilliant beta :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to alerts, glad you're enjoying it :)**

**Please also check out my other WolfStar fics, which can be found by clicking my name :)**

* * *

Remus moved around, following the quotes on the walls and over the bookcases, and avoiding groups of giggling girls clutching copies of Twilight and watching the door.

Once he had read all the quotes around the top, he started back towards the till. Seeing no customers there, he decided to talk to Lily for a bit and find out more about the bookshop. As he got closer, he saw a man stride into the shop. Remus leaned against the nearest bookcase, and took a moment to admire him.

Sirius Black was in tight black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, fitting tight against his chest, boots, and a leather jacket. His windswept hair was loose around his shoulders and he looked slightly scared. As he looked over his shoulder, Remus followed his glance and saw a group of giggling girls following him in.

Lily raised an eyebrow and Sirius shrugged. He turned to look at them again, and they started moving closer to him. He looked at Lily with a panicked look on his face, before it turned into a grin and he strode over to her and dropped down on one knee.

"Lily, my love, oh how I've missed you," he stated dramatically, taking her hand in his.

"Sirius, get up." Said Lily, eyeing the group of girls, who were now staring between her and Sirius, and tried to pull her hand away.

"But my love, my darling –"

"Now," She said, sounding agitated, and frowned at him.

She tugged her hand, but his grip was too tight.

"She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed. She is woman, and therefore to be won."

"If you stay down there quoting Shakespeare, I'll kick you," she threatened with narrowed eyes.

"I humbly do beseech of your pardon. For too much loving you."

"Sirius," Lily hissed, looking around, first at Remus' confused look, and then at the band of girls that had followed Sirius, that were now looking very displeased, and had started walking towards the bookcases, to possibly spy on Sirius from afar.

She watched one break off from the herd, heading towards Remus, and quickly gestured Remus to come over. He did, having had noticed the girl approaching him and not wanting to have to deal with her.

Sirius' eyes lit up to see him and he quickly got up from the floor.

"Remus," he exclaimed, excitedly. "Here for your interview?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again," Remus said shyly, smiling at Sirius and attempting not to outright stare at him.

"Even nicer to see you," he said, with a wink. "Lily, do you want to take Remus up to the flat and interview him there?"

Lily nodded and walked away through a door behind the counter, with Remus following. Sirius turned back to the counter.

"Ignore what a prat Sirius is, his brilliant idea to chat to girls to get them to come into the shop was obviously a stupid one..."

"Well, the shop was full," Remus pointed out, wondering why he had to fall for a straight man. He could have kicked himself, maybe he was too obvious and Sirius was just being polite, and Remus was mistaking that as something more?

"Yeah, but now he's going to be complaining for the rest of the day about the girls down there!"

Lily led Remus up to a spacious flat. She went to make them some tea, and Remus started looking around the living room, noticing it was void of any personal touches, except some candles and a vase on the dining table and a photo.

He walked over to the photo to look, and realised it was a picture of a younger Lily and Sirius, looking shyly at the camera. The difference between the man with the shy smile in the picture and the confident man he had just seen had Remus surprised.

He examined the picture, and realised Lily was clinging to Sirius, smiling happily, as though something brilliant had just happened, and Sirius, well, he looked hopeful, but so unsure.

"That was me and Sirius when we first met," Lily said, walking back into the room with a tray. "We had the picture taken in one of those tiny photo-booths in a supermarket."

"You've been together a while?" Remus asked, sitting down next to Lily.

She nodded. "Five years now."

She paused. "Wait, we've lived together for that long, but when you say together... no, me and Sirius aren't a couple, he's gay."

The confused look on Remus' face disappeared, and he smiled slightly, causing Lily to giggle.

"We see each other as brother and sister. We may not share the same blood, but that's what we are to each other. I can understand the confusion, but he was only doing all that to save himself from the girls downstairs."

Remus nodded. "Let's hope it worked, otherwise we've just left him in a lion's den, with no escape."

"It's his own fault," Lily pointed out.

"Oh, he's single too," she added, and Remus blushed.

"That picture is the real Sirius, he's confident and cocky and arrogant, and a nuisance, but behind the scenes, he's sweet, kind, insecure and scared of being hurt, and he's the most selfless person I've ever met in my life. I'd say the best thing to do is spend some time and get to know him, and see what type of person he's like for yourself. You might be lucky enough to see the real Sirius, just be careful with him."

Remus didn't know what to say, but he nodded his head. "Well, I've only met him once, but he seems really nice and friendly."

"And hot?"

Remus blushed.

"So, Remus, let's start the interview. Tell me, what's the last book you read, and when did you read it," Lily said, seeing that Remus was desperately in need of a change of subject.

Remus grinned, thinking about the copy of Lord of the Rings on his bedside table, that he had read in bed the previous night. If all the questions were like this, he was bound to get the job.

**...~oOo~...**

Half an hour later, they headed downstairs, both smiling.

"Sorry Sirius, I have a new best friend now," Lily joked, her arm linked through Remus'.

Remus smiled between the two.

"Well, I have a new best friend too, Remus' brother James, who stopped in just as you both went upstairs," Sirius retorted.

He turned to Remus and smiled. "How did the interview go?"

"It went well. So well, that Lily offered me the job on the spot," Remus replied excitedly.

"Great, the four of us can go for a drink later to celebrate. Don't worry, I've already arranged it with James," Sirius said happily.

"You say it like you already knew I'd get the job," Remus said, smiling slightly.

"I had high hopes that you would," Sirius said softly, wondering if he could get away with hugging Remus in congratulations.

He decided against it.

"Well, Lily do you want to take your lunch break, I'll start showing Remus the computer system?" Sirius said, and Lily smiled at him.

"I bet that's not all you want to show him," she muttered, walking away.

Both men pretended that they hadn't heard her, and when their gazes met, they tried not to blush.

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
